1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data process systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for processing the network data of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of servers may be used to process a large amount of data, especially to process network data. However, if one of the servers does not work normally (e.g., software and/or mechanical failure), the network data being processed by the server may be interrupted, and the network data may be lost or cannot be processed timely. Loss of the network data may influence safety of network data, and processing the network data may not have high efficiency.